Surrender
by Nina542
Summary: After a sleepless night, Kristoff is surprised to find one very determined visitor at his door. A sort-of sequel to Into the Darkness. Pure Kristanna smut. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, friends! I'm back with a very steamy, sort-of sequel to Into the Darkness. If you haven't read that yet, I recommend you do, because some things will make a little more sense. (Although it's not totally necessary.)**

**This was originally just going to be a one-shot, but I think it's expanded itself into a two-parter at this point. Either way, enjoy. I owe you all this after the lack of smut in my last fic. You're welcome.**

* * *

Kristoff lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his tiny, one-room cottage. He had spent most of the night staring, and judging by the lightening sky outside his window, it was closing in on dawn.

But despite his sleepless night, Kristoff couldn't stop staring. He couldn't stop worrying. He couldn't stop wondering if he had done something wrong.

Relationships were still too new for him.

Kristoff had spent the first twenty-one years of his life never being close to another human being. He didn't need to, really. He has Sven, his troll friends, and a job he was passionate about. Why invest in someone when humans were such a hassle? When they were ignorant and petty? Demanding and weak-willed? In Kristoff's opinion, they couldn't be relied on to do anything but buy the ice he cut, and even that was sometimes a toss-up.

Twenty-one years, and he had never even been tempted to open himself up to another.

Then Kristoff met Anna, and everything changed.

It started off simply enough. He had been impressed with her tenacious nature. He came to respect her fearlessness and optimism. But then respect turning into caring and for the first time in his life, Kristoff actually found himself wanting to protect another person. If Anna was the littlest bit cold, it mattered. If she was scared or upset, it broke his heart. And if she was in danger, he dropped everything and ran to her.

So as his feelings for Anna grew over the weeks and months, it was no real surprise when Kristoff woke up one morning to realize that he was falling in love.

At first it scared him, because he'd never even _liked _another person before. Kristoff tolerated people, and they had never been worth much of his time. Certainly the idea of him actually falling in love another human being was something he never thought would happen. Besides, he never even _wanted_ to be at someone else's mercy. And in Kristoff's opinion, that's exactly what love was: the complete and total surrender to someone else. Love was vulnerability. Not to mention a loss of judgment, and the very real risk of utter heartbreak. He'd only just witnessed it a few times, while selling ice in the village – the tears, the screaming, the fights that broke out – all done in the name of love. It seemed ludicrous to Kristoff that people would willingly put themselves through any of that.

Being in love, simply put, was dangerous.

But this was Anna. His sweet, beautiful, rambunctious little Anna.

The truth was, Kristoff had _wanted _to be in love with her, but he was simply afraid. He was afraid of what would happen if he dug his heart out from all the layers of ice he had hidden it under, and simply surrendered it over to the princess.

After the entire length of the ice harvesting season that winter, it was Anna's kidnapping and Kristoff's near death which finally allowed him to fall.

Following their misadventure, Kristoff and Anna made love for the first time just two days ago, on the day of spring equinox. Fatefully enough, if he had locked his heart under ice, then Anna was his sun as she melted his layers away. Her bare, flushed skin had warmed him as he roamed and reverently kissed it. Her soft moans and hot breath against his neck had turned him to liquid as he gently rocked in and out of her. He had moved above Anna with the greatest care, the most hallowed trepidation. He hadn't really known what he was doing, after all. Then when she reached her climax, Kristoff had whispered that he loved her over and over before tumbling after.

In the aftermath, there had been nothing left of him but a puddle in her arms.

Their first time had been amazing. Breathtaking. Full of love and tenderness. But if he was being completely honest with himself, Kristoff had to admit that something had been missing. Yes, Anna had melted him away. Yes, he had thought of little else in the day that had followed. Yes, he wanted to have Anna over and over again, for all the rest of his days. It was just that, in those heated moments, Kristoff had been too wrapped up in his own inexperience and worry – worry of hurting Anna, worry of doing right by her, worry of making her first time as wonderfully perfect as it could possibly be – to fully relax. He hadn't allowed himself to loosen his control and surrender.

It would be fine, though, because now that he'd gotten his first-time jitters out of the way, the next time would be even better. Kristoff would make it the best thing Anna had ever experienced.

That is, if there even _was _a next time…

Kristoff lay in bed and gave a frustrated sigh. After a night of thinking and worrying and replaying the course of events countless times in his head, Kristoff still didn't have an answer. As the first light of a new spring morning began to spill across the sky, he still didn't know what he had done wrong.

He still didn't know why he hadn't seen Anna since that day.

Had his inexperience really made it that bad? Kristoff hadn't gotten that impression at the time – not when Anna had been gasping and writhing with pleasure under him. Not when he still had marks from the dig of her fingers into his back, and could still feel the ghost of her hips rocking in time with his own.

Had someone found out about their lovemaking and Anna was now forbidden from seeing him ever again? Kristoff did, after all, steal the Princess of Arendelle's virginity. No matter how much he loved her, it didn't change the fact that there were still rules. Rules Kristoff had broken in a big way. But if that was the case, then why hadn't anyone said anything to him when he'd gone to the castle yesterday to see her? All the servants had just told him the same thing: _Princess Anna is in her room, and she doesn't want to be disturbed._ Even Elsa hadn't been of any help, although she did give him a very knowing look which made him blush from head to toe.

Kristoff sat up and rubbed the heels of his hands over his bloodshot eyes. The cool morning air nipped at his bare chest. Really, there was no point in staying in bed anymore if he couldn't sleep. He might as well try and find something else to do to take his mind off things before his brain –

There was a hurried knock at the door.

"Kristoff? Kristoff, are you there? Are you awake?"

It was Anna, and Kristoff was on his feet and swinging open the door before his mouth could even form words.

"Anna?! What…." he stared at her, completely at a loss. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him coyly, with her hands clasped tight around her cloak, pulling it around her as if she was half frozen from the chilly spring air.

"Hi," was all she said. Her cheeks were pink. Her hair was loose and wavy around her face.

Kristoff pulled Anna against him and closed the door in one swift motion. Then he tightly wrapped his arms around her small frame. She _was _cold. And he hated it when she was cold. He _hated _it.

"What's going on? What happened?" Kristoff rushed as he rubbed warmth back into her. His fears of something being wrong began to solidify. Anna was most definitely not a morning person, so it had to be something important if she was up and about at such an early hour. Maybe she really _was_ forbidden to see him, now.

Anna's eyes went wide as she stared up at him with a deep blush. "Oh, no! Nothing happened! Everything's fine!"

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Kristoff froze. It was her tell. She made that same move whenever she was feeling nervous and flirty.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to fit the pieces together. "So…" he began, warily. "The fact that you didn't come out of your room yesterday because you didn't want anyone to bother you…" Kristoff looked down at Anna, searching her eyes. "That didn't have anything to do with…uh…" He was afraid to say it. "With _us?_"

"Actually, it did!" Anna blurted out.

Kristoff blanched.

"But, but not for any _bad _reason!" she insisted, starting to ramble. "I mean, I just had a lot of, you know, reading to do, and I figured it would be better if no one bothered me so I could concentrate. It turned out we had a lot of books on the subject in the library, and, I mean, who would have guessed that?! So I just kept reading and reading and I must have lost track of the time because before I knew it, it was really late and – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second. Reading? What reading? What're you talking about?" Kristoff's head was starting to spin.

Anna's entire face went red, then she pulled herself from Kristoff's arms and stepped back with the cape still tightly wrapped around her. She gave him the most determined look, then slowly pulled her cape off. Beneath it, she was wearing nothing more than a nightdress. A nightdress with a small, bright red bow just below her breasts.

Kristoff inhaled sharply as Anna dropped her cape to the floor and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"I was…" she began shyly. Anna hesitated for a moment, pursed her lips, then jutted out her chin with a look of practiced confidence; almost as if she'd rehearsed the words over and over to herself. "I was reading about how to make love to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff lurched in surprise as his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his cheeks flare red. After worrying all night that he'd done something wrong, the explanation Anna had given him was definitely the very last one Kristoff had expected.

"You…" he struggled, but shock had robbed him of his ability to form coherent sentences. "You…were…"

As her words slowly sunk in, Kristoff began to imagine the Princess of Arendelle reading pages of descriptive text and looking at illustrations of naked bodies. The more he pictured it, the more blood began to pool between his legs.

"You were reading…" Kristoff finally managed. His face burned hot.

Anna blushed in return and moved a few inches towards him, holding his gaze. Her cheeks were a soft pink. "I had to know," she delicately shrugged, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Know…?" Kristoff's voice cracked an octave higher, wondering what she could have learned. "Know something…" he swallowed hard "…specific…or just - just in general?" His brain felt thick and hazy.

Anna moved close enough for Kristoff to feel her body's aura against him. "Specific," she breathed with a heated look. "Because you were holding back."

The skin on Kristoff's face tingled down his neck. "No, I – I wasn't," he croaked in response. Kristoff didn't know why he felt the need to lie to Anna, but it seemed important to do so. "I wasn't holding back."

Anna gave a little shake of her head, clearly not convinced. Lifting her hands, goose bumps immediately rose across Kristoff's bare skin, following the path of Anna's fingertips as she ran them up his biceps, over his shoulders, and across his collarbone before intertwining them through the hair at his neck.

A rolling shiver went down Kristoff's spine as he grabbed hold of Anna's hips and bunched the fabric of her nightdress between his fingers. Everywhere she touched him, his skin prickled. His entire body was starting to buzz.

Anna squeezed at his neck. "You were. So I needed to find out."

Tugging her close, Kristoff's heart drummed hard and fast as the breath of space that remained between them disappeared and the full length of their bodies came together. Anna's breasts were soft and full beneath her simple layer of clothing. He could feel the tender flesh of her thigh as he thickened against it. Just the coarse wool of his pants and the cotton of Anna's nightdress kept them apart and he gripped her tight, itching to remove them.

"Find out…_?_" he coaxed, as a sense of urgency pulled at him.

In response, Anna flashed Kristoff a look he could only describe as sinful as she pushed herself up on her toes, dragging her breasts up his naked chest and thigh against his groin.

Kristoff couldn't stop a deep groan. _"Anna_," he pleaded, hoping that it didn't sound like he was begging. "Find out _what?_"

Anna pulled herself up until her mouth reached his ear. It tingled from her breath and there was a moment's pause before she whispered; "How to make you surrender."

Kristoff sucked hard on a lungful of morning air, and felt it chill down his throat. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what to think as his entire body trembled. Every hair stood on end. He couldn't even begin to guess what Anna had learned from her day of reading, but Kristoff knew in that moment he was in trouble. And he actually whimpered.

"…make…me…surrender...?" He faltered as his chest heaved and heart pounded. "…_make_…_?_" He bunched Anna's nightdress hard in his fists.

Anna tightened her hold around Kristoff's neck and leaned even closer, pressing her lips to his ear and whispering low, as if she was afraid someone might overhear. "I want to."

Kristoff shuddered at her confession; fairly certain that if Anna had wanted to cut off his own leg, he still would have been nodding just as vigorously. He couldn't deny her anything. But if what Anna wanted was for him to let go of his control, to lose himself to her, then he would do so willingly. She didn't need to make him, when that was exactly what he craved.

"I'll do whatever you want," Kristoff gasped, breathing hard as he raked his hands up Anna's slender waist and splayed his fingers low on her back. He was throbbing, now; thick and urgent against her flesh, and he dragged Anna roughly along his erection so she could better feel how much he wanted to be in her. He was rewarded with a breathy moan. "Just...just let me have you," Kristoff begged against her neck.

Humming a low note, Anna scraped her lips across the stubble of his jaw and met his eyes. Kristoff didn't see sky blue looking back at him – he saw storm clouds beneath heavy lids. He saw something base and primal. Hungry for her, his gaze fell to her mouth and he ducked his head to steal a kiss, but she pulled away.

"_Anna…" _Kristoff moaned. He was already begging. Did she want him to _grovel? _Was this what she meant by making him surrender? Kristoff dug his fingers into her back, certain she was going to drive him crazy.

Anna leaned in until the tips of their noses touched. "Trust me," she murmured, and he nodded almost frantically, his entire body one big quaking mess.

This must have finally satisfied her, because Anna smiled and mercifully captured his lips.

Kristoff sank against her, groaning with relief into Anna's mouth as her tongue found his. She pulled hard at his neck, rocking against him and dominating their kiss with a possessive, commanding tongue until he found her rhythm and fervently matched it, stroke for stroke.

Stiff and needy and desperate for her, Kristoff broke their kiss with a growl and tugged Anna's head to the side in order to bury his face against her neck. Mouth working a damp trail up her throat, Anna moaned and he felt it buzz across his lips. Spurred on, he brought his hands around to eagerly grope her breasts, filling his palms with her yielding flesh as his reservation cracked away.

Anna guided his head lower and his mouth reached the frilled neckline of her nightdress. He quickly tugged it downwards so he could kiss and nip across her freckled chest, relishing Anna's shiver and the feel of every goose bump he gave her as they rose against his tongue.

Hungry for more, Kristoff gathered and bunched Anna's nightdress at her waist, then slipped his hands beneath. Two days ago, he would have first searched Anna's eyes for permission. Two days ago he would have hesitated; worried he was going too fast. Her skin was warm and smooth as he ran his fingers up her stomach and again found her breasts, groaning as he kneaded them roughly.

Two days ago was gone.

All at once, Anna released her hold around his neck and grabbed at his hands over her nightdress. "Take it off me." It was a breathless demand. "_Now_."

For a moment, Kristoff stilled; surprised by the forceful urgency in Anna's voice. She'd never asked him for anything in that way before. And he liked it.

"_Kristoff."_

Growling, he hurried to obey.

Grabbing at the fabric bunched at Anna's waist, Kristoff jerked it up, past her shoulders, over her head, and flung it unceremoniously behind him. Anna's hair fell loose around her, and Kristoff held her at arm's length in order to rake his gaze over Anna's lithe, fully naked body. It was only the second time he'd ever seen it. Kristoff managed to choke out "You're beautiful" before he hauled Anna to him and pulled her mouth deep into his, feeling his pulsing erection rub against her with even less in between.

As his hands roamed her bare skin, Anna splayed her fingers across the taunt muscle of Kristoff's chest before scoring them down his abs to the waistband of his pants. He wanted to wait. He wanted to let her do what she wanted to him at her own pace, but when Anna took longer than a moment to unhook the clasp, Kristoff rushed to do it for her, jerked his pants down and kicked them off.

Suddenly they were both naked and Kristoff caught Anna smiled darkly, as if some plan of hers was coming to fruition. Her heated eyes fell to his stiff erection and if Kristoff had any hesitation left, it was banished when she touched him and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hips and thrusting the engorged length of him through her hands. She began to work him hard and fast, and between grunts and moans, thrusts and pumps, they soon found an urgent rhythm that caused every nerve in Kristoff's body to prickle.

With a growl, Kristoff moved his hand towards Anna's entrance, and they both gasped as his fingers slid across her; frictionless. She was more than ready for him, which left Kristoff groaning. He had meant to plunge his fingers up into her. He had meant to feel her from the inside. He had meant to make her buck and rock against his hand. But he didn't do any of those things. He wanted her so badly at that point, it wasn't going to be enough.

Decision made, Kristoff swept Anna up into his arms and carried her over to his bed in just a few hurried strides. Laying her down on the mattress, Kristoff scrambled like a fool in his eagerness to get between her legs. His erection throbbed with anticipation of being thrust into her and he hastily positioned himself, practically feeling Anna around him already; warm, tight and –

"No, not like this."

Kristoff stilled, hovering above Anna in surprise as she resolutely looked up at him with storming eyes and flushed cheeks. Had he heard her right? Had she really just said _not like this_? He blinked. Blinked again. Then Anna's words echoed in his ears, telling him how she wanted to make him surrender, how she wanted him to trust her, and a quiver went down Kristoff's arms.

He had been wrong this whole time.

"H-how, then?" he croaked.

This was all more than just giving himself over to her. It was more than just abandoning control or submitting to her requests.

"You get on _your_ back," she ordered breathlessly.

It was more than all that, and Kristoff finally understood what the Princess of Arendelle had really meant by making him surrender.

Anna had built him up, and now she was going to break him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff swallowed; realizing that he was a dead man, and nodded his acceptance. As if he had another choice. What Anna wanted, she would get. And if she wanted him broken, then he would let her smash him to pieces until there was nothing left.

Leaning close, Kristoff tucked one hand under Anna's shoulder and clamped down with the other on her opposite hip. Breathing hard while he held her tight, Kristoff rolled to the side and Anna let out a little exclamation of surprise as she was pulled with him. Once his back sank into the mattress, Kristoff loosened his grip and Anna stared down at him with wide eyes, so close he could count every freckle on her nose. She was sprawled on top of him and his erection was flush against his stomach, pressed thick and heavy between them both.

"Uh, hi," she blushed, surprised by the sudden move.

Anna's hair pooled around Kristoff, tickling his chest and neck, and she tilted her head and swept it over one shoulder as he opened his lips in reply. The words melted in his throat, however, when Anna then claimed his mouth; sinking in her tongue, kissing him hard.

Kristoff gave a shuddered groan, heart thumping as he kissed Anna back; fast and urgent. His hands possessively roamed the curvy slope of her spine, feeling every minute shift of Anna's body under his fingers.

Her lips scraping against his, Anna braced her forearms on the bed and repositioned herself, moving her legs so that she straddled him low on his stomach and her entrance nestled around the underside of his pulsing erection. Kristoff felt her slick warmth against him, and when Anna rocked her hips, he moaned helplessly into her mouth as she glided up his long length. Sliding towards the very tip of him, Kristoff steadied himself, aching and eager to enter her. But Anna simply moved back down. Then she did it again, a bit faster. And a third time, faster still.

She was practicing.

He was shaking.

When she began to glide up him a fourth time, Kristoff broke their kiss with a groan, throwing his head against the pillow. "_Anna." _He sounded desperate. He _was _desperate. She hadn't even let him enter her and he could already feel himself beginning to crack. He could sense the small fissures splinter down his chest to the coiled, mounted pressure between his legs. "Let me in you," he growled. Something primal crackled through him and Kristoff slapped his hands down on Anna's backside, gripping her hard as he ground his pelvis, jerking her along his erection."Let me go _in._"

Anna let out a moan hot in his ear; fisting her hands through his hair as she allowed him to continue grinding her. "I thought you trusted me," she gasped teasingly.

Kristoff wasn't yet so far gone that he couldn't read between the lines: Anna wanted him to stop. She was to be in control and he was to surrender. So he did stop – barely – with a growl and a muttered curse as he heaved for air and his heart pounded in this throat.

A dead man. Kristoff was a dead, dead man.

"I do trust you," he whimpered, releasing her so he could grip the bed sheets instead. The bed sheets wouldn't get bruises if he squeezed too hard. "I do."

Anna gave a small nod as she raised herself up a few inches on her forearm in order to trail a hand between them, down Kristoff's chest, down the tense muscles of his stomach. When she found him, Anna held firm to the tip of his erection and looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes and swollen red lips. "You have to wait," she said, brushing the very end of him lightly along her wet entrance in preparation.

Kristoff sucked in a breath and dug his fingers into the mattress as he fought every muscle in his body from throwing Anna onto her back and plunging into her. He didn't think he could wait anymore. He certainly didn't want to. "I will," he foolishly promised, and was rewarded with a kiss.

The things he did for her.

Rising up high onto her knees, Anna positioned herself directly over top of him as he ached and throbbed in her hand. Kristoff forced himself to stay as perfectly still as his frayed nerves and heaving body would allow; the bed sheets fisted in his hands as he locked eyes with Anna and hung on to his sanity.

"I love you," she said.

Despite his coiled tension, Kristoff managed a smile. "I love y – " His words turned into a stuttered, broken noise of surprised relief as Anna sank down and buried him in her.

Kristoff forgot to breath. She was so warm. So wet. He was surrounded by her liquid softness, so deep inside that he couldn't go any further.

His entire being twitched. He was raw with fractures. Every nerve of his was alive and buzzing to the point where it almost hurt. The insistent, eager pressure between his legs was nearly unbearable. Anna shifted only slightly and it sent a cracking spasm through him.

She was breaking Kristoff in the most wonderfully tortuous way.

"I love you, too," he panted hoarsely, as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

Leaning forward, Anna placed her hands on his chest and slowly began to rock him in and out of her, making the sound of a single, low vowel that stretched and grew louder as she gradually increased her tempo.

Moaning, Kristoff's hips began to move on their own accord, and when his hands found Anna's hips he clamped down onto her flesh and rocked her faster. He had hoped this aid would be accepted, but she flashed him a heated look and immediately took his hands in hers, moving them up to her breasts; already slick with exertion.

Kristoff grit his teeth and ran every curse word he knew through his head as he groped her roughly. It was the only thing Anna allowed him to do as she rocked them harder and the tension in his body ratcheted up. He was helpless. He was splintering. And Anna watched him with heavy-lidded eyes and a half smile while she continued to pump in and out.

"Do you want me to go faster?" she teased.

"Yes!" Kristoff practically yelled the answer. _"Yes!"_

For a second he was terrified that Anna would slow down instead, just to drive him crazy. But she fixed him with a serious look.

"Don't move," she ordered.

Kristoff nodded madly, swearing to obey her as he moved his hands back to the bed sheets and grabbed them up by the handful.

And then Anna gave it to him; fiercely, unrelentingly, with a pounding, forceful rhythm that cracked and broke him away. Kristoff's grunted moans became louder and louder as Anna rode him and his struggle to remain still became more and more difficult.

She was bringing him to his breaking point.

"I can't - " he gasped, feeling his last whisper of self-restraint splinter away. "I can't do this anymore…"

All at once, Anna stopped moving. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a meaningful look. Gasping for breath, she nodded her head. "Now," she whispered urgently. "_Now._"

Kristoff understood immediately what Anna meant. She'd made him wait. She'd deliberately held him off. She'd told him to trust her so she could push him to the very edge of his limits; to the point where he'd nearly cracked. Then with one little word she changed it.

Now.

Now - he could let loose on her.

Digging his heels into the bed for leverage, Kristoff gripped Anna tight around the hips and began pounding into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. The single sound that came rumbling from his chest wasn't human; it was primal as he ravaged her and the relentlessly building pressure consumed his senses. It blocked out Anna's cries. It blocked out the scent of her, thick in the air. It tunneled his vision until he saw stars and his thrusting hips began to spasm as he teetered on the brink of exploding apart.

All at once, Anna hit her own breaking point. Spasms rocked through her, clenching him from deep inside. Feeling as much as watching her come undone above him was the final crack he needed. With a cry that filled the cabin, Kristoff completed surrendered himself to Anna.

And he shattered.

* * *

By the time Kristoff attempted to move, the sun was orange and had cleared the horizon. He could have easily stayed in bed, holding Anna close as she lay naked and sprawled on top of him, for the rest of the morning. For the rest of the day. But the staff at the castle would soon notice one of their royalty was missing. He had to get her home.

"Anna," he said groggily. Kristoff ran his knuckles down her spine, and she stirred.

"Hmmm?"

"We need to get you back." He brushed a few strands of her hair, still dark from sweat, off her face. "People will start wondering where you are."

Anna nuzzled his throat. "Nope. Think I'll stay right here. Here's nice."

"Here's more than nice," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. "You were…" Kristoff couldn't even find the words to describe what had brought them there. "…you were amazing."

She hummed contentedly against his neck. "See what happens when you trust me? And that was only _one_ of the things I read about."

Kristoff froze; his relaxed smile falling away. "…one…of…?"

Anna raised her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her tell. "Still want me to go home?" she blushed.

Kristoff stared at her for a moment, feeling his own cheeks redden. Then with a growl, he brought his lips over hers.

He was a dead, dead man.

~~~THE END~~~

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. When I was researching how to write sex scenes, I read that the best ones are coupled with an emotion. Is suspense an emotion? Hah. Poor Kristoff. Maybe one day I'll stop beating up on him. (Doubtful.)  
**

**Thank you everyone for reading! The reviews, favourites, follows...they make my day. Couldn't do it without you wonderful people. **

**xoxoxo**

**- Nina**


End file.
